Penyesalan
by Asakura Yume
Summary: Semua yang ada di depan Rimba terlihat buram—karena dia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sama sekali tidak buram di pandangan pria itu. Sosok tubuh anak kecil yang tingginya sepantaran dengannya. Sedang menatap Rimba, dan tersenyum lebar. / "Maafkan aku, Jimbe…"


Angin berhembus menerpa sosok berkacamata itu. Dia berjalan perlahan memasuki hutan. Pohon demi pohon dia lalui, hingga akhirnya pria itu terhenti di depan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Untuk sesaat, dia menatap pohon itu, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jimbe…" Dia bergumam kecil.

Rimba Kala Manthana. Itulah nama pria itu, sosok asli dari Nusantaranger hijau. Tujuannya datang ke hutan ini hanya satu.

"Kau…sudah benar-benar bersatu dengan hutan ini ya," kata Rimba pelan.

* * *

><p>Penyesalan<p>

© Asakura Yume

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Nusantaranger © Tim Nusantaranger.

_Warning_: _OOC_!Rimba, etc. _Setting _di _chapter _13, sebelum Rimba bertemu Pandita, dan masih berada di hutan.

* * *

><p>Tangan Rimba perlahan terangkat, dan dia membiarkan telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh dahan pohon yang ada di depannya. Sosok itu memejamkan mata, membiarkan sang alam memainkan indranya. Suara angin berdesir halus memainkan pendengarannya. Sebuah kedamaian yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan di kota.<p>

"Jimbe…" Dia kembali memanggil nama teman masa kecilnya itu. "Terima kasih, kau sudah mendukungku untuk melawan monster itu…"

Ingatan Rimba melayang kembali pada pertempuran itu. Saat ia melihat ilusi sosok kecil Jimbe. Saat ia nyaris percaya dengan ilusi itu. Kalau saja Jimbe yang sebenarnya—Jimbe yang selama ini Rimba kenal—tidak muncul, pasti tamat sudah riwayat Rimba.

Meskipun, sosok Jimbe yang muncul pun bukan sosok utuh. Rimba tahu, manusia yang sudah meninggal tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia ini. Tapi, jiwa Jimbe masih ada di tempat ini, juga dalam hati Rimba.

Ingatan Rimba mengelana lebih jauh ke dalam kehidupannya. Saat-saat dia masih kecil, dan Jimbe masih hidup. Saat Rimba, Jimbe, dan anak-anak lainnya memanjat pohon hanya untuk pipis berjamaah—dan mencari tahu siapa yang bisa pipis paling jauh. Rimba yang menabrak dahan pohon saat meloncat—dan akhirnya ditertawakan yang lain setelah Rimba jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke dalam sungai.

Semua itu masih segar dalam ingatan Rimba.

"Maaf," Rimba membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap dahan yang masih ia sentuh di depannya. "Maafkan aku, Jimbe…"

Air mata mengalir di wajah Rimba. Penyesalannya selama bertahun-tahun karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu. Selama bertahun-tahun, Rimba selalu menahan air matanya, karena dia selalu beranggapan bahwa seorang pria tidak boleh terlihat meneteskan air mata. Tapi, kalau sudah berkaitan dengan Jimbe, hancur sudah anggapan yang sudah Rimba bangun sejak lama.

Ya, di sinilah dia, menangis terisak-isak seperti anak kecil. Badannya sedikit berguncang, seiring dengan air matanya yang turun makin deras. Sejenak, alam pun turut terlarut dalam perasaan Rimba. Awan mendung menaungi Rimba, tanpa pria itu sadari. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus semakin lembut, seakan ingin menghiburnya.

"Padahal, aku ada di depanmu saat bom listrik itu dinyalakan. Harusnya…aku bisa menyelamatkanmu…" Rimba perlahan menarik tangan kanannya, dan menutup sebagian wajahnya yang masih basah dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. "Mungkin…kau akan menertawakanku kalau kau melihatku seperti ini…"

Rimba terisak lagi. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

"Jimbe, apa kau…" Suara Rimba semakin lirih. "Membenciku?"

** "Membencimu? Yang benar saja~!"**

_Deg!_

Rimba tersentak. Dia langsung mengusap air matanya dan menatap ke sekeliling, hanya untuk melihat pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Tapi, suara anak-anak itu! Rimba tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara itu.

"Jimbe!"

_Apa itu…benar-benar suaramu?_

Rimba berlari tanpa arah, semakin ke dalam hutan itu. Sepanjang ia berlari, semakin jelas suara tawa yang ia dengar.

"JIMBE!"

**"Mana mungkin aku membenci sahabatku sendiri. Ada-ada saja kau, Rimba~!"**

Rimba terus berlari, air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Dia tidak tahu apalah suara itu benar-benar nyata, ataukah hanya ilusi yang dibuat kepalanya. Tidak. Itu **pasti **nyata.

"Tapi…tapi…"

Nafas Rimba mulai terputus-putus. Larinya sudah tidak sekencang sebelumnya. Pandangannya mengabur, karena air mata yang masih saja mengalir. Tapi, dia tidak mau berhenti. Dia ingin mencari Jimbe. Jimbe pasti ada di suatu tempat di hutan ini. Pasti. Pasti.

_Pasti…_

"Jimbe…aku…"

_Dug!_

Kaki Rimba tersangkut salah satu akar pohon yang mencuat ke permukaan tanah. Pria itu terjatuh dengan suara yang keras, bersamaan dengan kacamatanya yang terlempar tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Maaf…" Rimba terisak. "Jimbe, maaf…"

**"Serius deh, Rimba, kau minta maaf untuk apa?"**

_Deg!_

Suara itu.

Rimba meraba-raba tanah di sekitarnya, mencoba mencari kacamatanya. Sesaat kemudian, tangannya menemukan kacamatanya, dan dia langsung terduduk—yang sedikit susah karena badannya sedikit sakit akibat terjatuh. Saat Rimba hendak memakai kacamatanya, dia tersentak. Tangannya yang memegang kacamata melayang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya terkulai ke tanah.

Semua yang ada di depan Rimba terlihat buram—karena dia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sama sekali tidak buram di pandangan pria itu. Sosok tubuh anak kecil yang tingginya sepantaran dengannya. Sedang menatap Rimba, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jim…be?" bisik Rimba lirih.

**"Jangan menangis, Rimba."**

Sosok Jimbe masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Rimba, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Rimba. Rimba merasa dingin saat kedua tangan mungil itu menyentuh wajahnya. Tapi, Rimba yakin, yang di depannya benar-benar Jimbe.

"Aku ada di depanmu saat bom listrik itu dinyalakan, Jimbe," kata Rimba, suaranya bergetar hebat. "Harusnya aku **bisa** menyelamatkanmu."

Jimbe menggeleng pelan, **"Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarkan itu berlalu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengubah masa lalu, Rimba."**

Rimba sedikit terperangah. Benar, hal itu sudah lama dia pikirkan. Tapi, tetap saja, sebuah penyesalan tidak bisa hilang semudah itu.

"Jimbe, kau…benar-benar tidak membenciku, kan? Meskipun aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu?"

Jimbe menggeleng lagi, dan kali ini sebuah kelegaan menjalar di seluruh tubuh Rimba. Jimbe tidak membencinya. Jimbe tidak…membencinya.

"Terima kasih…" Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di wajah Rimba. "Jimbe."

Jimbe tertawa kecil, dan tubuhnya menghilang seiring dengan berhembusnya angin kencang. Rimba memejamkan mata lagi, merasakan angin kencang yang membawa semua penyesalannya jauh-jauh. Rasanya, Rimba seakan-akan terlahir kembali. Langkahnya menuju masa depan terasa semakin ringan, tanpa ada bayangan hitam dari masa lalunya yang terus menghantuinya.

Rimba memakai kacamatanya, dan berdiri. Sudah saatnya dia kembali. Stefani pasti mencarinya. Rimba pun berjalan perlahan, menelusuri jalan setapak hutan itu. Setelah beberapa lama, langkahnya terhenti. Rimba berbalik, dan menatap tempat di mana dia melihat sosok transparan Jimbe.

"Jimbe, aku pergi dulu ya." Rimba mengeraskan suaranya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungi hutan ini. Ada hal lain yang harus kulindungi juga. Jadi, tolong jaga hutan ini ya. Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan kembali, dan melindungi hutan ini bersamamu. Aku, kau, dan hutan ini."

Rimba berbalik lagi, dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Rimba tahu, di suatu tempat di hutan ini, Jimbe tersenyum kepadanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku, kau, dan hutan ini. Suatu hari, aku akan bertemu denganmu kembali, Jimbe, dan kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya."<em>

* * *

><p>*<em>owari<em>*

* * *

><p>Yume's <em>note<em>: Uwaaaa, fict pertama Yume di fandom baru ini. Mohon bantuannya ya~! *_bows_* Maafkan keabsurdan fict ini yang tercipta akibat Yume yang jatuh cinta (secara instan) pada Rimba. *_cough_*_Ne ne, mind to RnR?_


End file.
